


The Academy

by Wundersmidget



Series: Elongated [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: Lana Baumgartner no longer wanted to be in a life of crime, she wanted out, the Academy gave her this chance.
Relationships: Kamala Khan/Peter Parker
Series: Elongated [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583023
Kudos: 7





	1. The Article

**Author's Note:**

> I am looking for someone to write a Bombshells story for my Marvel Fanverse.
> 
> Please email me at Wundersmidget@Gmail.com if you are interested.

Lana sighed, she honestly hated her mother, it used to be a dream, the two blowing bank vaults right open and escaping with the cash. But now, now she had a compass, what her mother sometimes did was horrific, nearly killing police officers that got in her way. Lana wanted out. There was no love between the pair, she no longer idolized her mother, that had gone a long time ago. They used to rely on each other, her mother was what was classed as a "Mutate" after testing done to her by Roxxon, she hadn't been born with her powers, meanwhile, Lana was what was known as a "Mutant", born with her powers she and her mother had used to have to be nearby for it to work, but now they didn't, their powers developed enough to not require it.

It was the day Lana decided to leave that she saw the headlines

**Avengers Academy to open September!**

That night Lana Baumgartner disappeared. She didn't take anything with her other than what she had on her. She planned to find Spider-Man and get his help to join the Academy. The Academy sounded nice to her, she heard that there was a school for Mutants set up by someone else, Charlie Excelsior, or something like that, but to be perfectly honest Lana preferred the Avengers facility, she had worshipped the Avengers since she was a little girl, even as a criminal she liked them, when Spider-Man had appeared she had latched onto him, finding all the articles she could about his adventures. When his identity was revealed two months before she was shocked to discover he was her age. She had even daydreamer about him rescuing her from her mother. This was her chance.

It was easy to find Spider-Man, even in the dark the spandex was relatively easy to locate. Waiting until he beat the thugs she stepped out from the shadows.

"Spider-Man!" She yelled

Spinning around he faced her, his webshooter aimed right at her face.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Have you heard of the Bombshells?" She asked in response.

Suddenly she found herself against the wall, two webs pinning herself to it.

"Why are you here." He asked, the friendly tone in his voice gone.

"I need your help." She responded, struggling against the webs. She debating blasting them off her but decided against it. No need to escalate the situation.

Spider-Man cocked his head.

"What would you need my help for?"

"The Avengers Academy, I want in."

"Why would I let a criminal in? For all I know you want to destroy the place instead of do good."

Lana sighed.

"I'm done with a life of crime, to be honest, I hate my mother, I just want a chance."

Nodding she saw Spider-Man touch the side of his mask.

"Director? Yeah, I've got one, send one in."

20 minutes later a S.H.I.E.L.D truck pulled up. Stepping out of the back, a young woman, looking to be in her late 20's came over to the two.

"Mr Parker." She nodded to him.

Turning to Lana, Spider-Man said.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Daisy Johnson, one of the trainers at the Institute."

Agent Johnson stepped forward.

"If you come with me, we can get you to the Academy."

"I thought that the place didn't open until next month?"

"The living quarters are already prepared."

Nodding Lana stepped into the vehicle, and onwards into her new life.


	2. The First day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day begins at the Academy.

Lana groaned, blinking she opened her eyes, stretching she climbed out of bed. She checked the time. 7.06. She had never been a late sleeper. With a start she realised that today was opening day! Rushing through her dorm room she grabbed her Academy uniform, a basic Shirt and Jeans, "Bombshell" Written on the back. She was fortunate that she had no special requirements, she knew that others had to have more unique suits.

Leaving her room's she came face to face with Akasha Martinez, the Living Pharaoh. Nodding to Akasha the two made their way out of the Hostel and towards the Auditorium, to the far side of the campus the Avengers Compound was in sight. Situated alongside the Compound, the Avengers Academy was set up for the beginning of the school year. No media was around however, there was no media presence allowed on sight, all the members of the school were kept secret, lest friends and family be bombarded with questions. 

Making their way up to the bleachers the duo met up with the rest of the students, their weren't many yet, though eventually it was hoped that there would be an expansion of the campus.

Sitting next to Akasha was Victor Alvarez, Power Man, a Chi wielding hero mentored by Iron Fist.

On the other side of Victor was Adam Aaronson, "Machine Ten" a robot that was working closely with the Hulk.

Next to her was Jenny Takeda, "Hazmat" stuck in a S.H.I.E.L.D issue Hazmat suit she exuded poisonous chemicals that had almost killed her boyfriend. She had opened up to the group and the others had accepted her with open arms.

Next to Jenny was Kate Bishop and Lila Barton, the Hawkeyes, both trained by Lila's father Clint Barton, the original Hawkeye they had come to the Academy for "exposure" to other superheroes.

Next to them was Kevin Masterson, Thunderstrike, inheriting the Thunderstrike Mace from his father he was a close ally of Thor.

Next to him was Riri Williams, Ironheart, briefly having worked with Tony Stark before his death she wielded her own Iron Man suit.

Ava Ayala sat next to him, wielding the amulets of the White Tiger her reflexes, speed and strength were through the roof.

At the end of the line was Laura Kinney, X-23, a transfer from Charles Xavier's institute as she required different facilities, noone talked about her psst, what they knew was already haunting.

After a few minutes a number of people walked into the room and sat in the guest chairs up front, these were all the heroes who were involved with the school. The first to get up to the stage was the principal, Phil Coulson. 

"The world idolizes heroes, we are their knights in shi in armour, their Robin Hoods, their Arthur's."

He took a breath.

"Ever since I was young I worshipped Captain America, he was the reason I joined S.H.I.E.L.D, and now the world needs heroes, NM Tony Stark is gone, sacrificed himself for humanity, Steve Rogers is retired." He visible sobbed when he said the next line. "Natasha Romanoff died to stop Thanos, they will be remembered for generations. You will be as well." His eyes surveyed the line of students. "Over the next few years you will learn together, live together, fight together. And one day, die together. We are the Earth's best defence, it is up to us to live up to that. I would like to invite out Guest speaker, Peter Parker to make his speech."

Spider-Man stepped up to the podium.

"Since the Blip ended in March there has been a massive shift in our world. It was only a little while before Thanos that I first met other heroes my age, now I work with 6 of them regularly, and two of them are Spider themed. I have a right mind to sue them for copyright!" Everyone chuckled. "Agent Coulson is right, we are the best defence for, not just the world, but the little guy, the little girl about to be hit by a truck, the cat stuck up a tree, the little old lady crossing the street. In May, Quentin Beck rocked the world, but we rallied. We live in a world where people are scared of stones, I have a correspondence with a gun loving talking Raccoon for God's sake! This Academy is here to train you for the future, their will be more threats to the world, and we will beat them, every single time. Thank you."

He stepped down to resounding applause. Principal Coulson stepped up again.

"You are all dismissed for the rest of the day. Lesson details will all be at the main office at 3pm tonight."

Walking out of the Auditorium Lana swore she saw Spider-Man nod to her before he started walking to the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small bit of reconbing here, instead of eight months after Endgame, Far from home was only one.


	3. Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes go on an operation.

Lana waited patiently with Hazmat while the Professor inspected their formula, they had to try and replicate the formula used by the Spiders in their webbing, apparently it was a way to analyze how vigilantes often apply science to their work.

Nodding, the Professor took their formula, labelled it, and placed it with the rest. Dismissing the class he left the room, headed for his personal labs at the compound.

As Lana left class she was joined by Laura Kinney, one of her closer friends at the school. The Academy wasn't set out like other schools, instead of a schedule of classes like at, say, Midtown High, the Academy instead had classes taken by different heroes when a hero was able to take it. Often this led to large empty parts of the day, this was one such time. Grabbing the paper she went to the canteen to grab a bite to eat. Sitting down with Laura she read the headline.

**Bombshell strikes again!**

She sighed, her mother had not taken her leaving well, a number of vigilantes had come to Lana to get information on her. They had already raided her house and any hideouts that Lana knew of. Lana read through the article, it was rather simple, details of the crime and then there was some speculation about her whereabouts, none of it was anywhere close. Sighing she put the paper to the side, eating her apple in silence he suddenly found herself face to face with Peter Parker, his eyes set in a look of determination.

"We're getting her tonight."

Nodding, Lana thanked him before he left. Watching him leave she saw him be joined by Ms Marvel as he walked out of the building. Looking at the headline again she irked, her mother had no idea what was coming.

Suddenly Principle Coulson's voice came over the loudspeakers.

"All students, please report to the auditorium, I repeat, all students to the auditorium."

Getting up Lana and Laura made their way over. Once inside they were faced with 5 heroes, Spider-Man, Miss Marvel, Daredevil, Luke Cage, and Iron Fist. Alongside them was a team of S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

Principal Coulson spoke up from where he was toting a massive gun.

"Welcome students, today, as you can see, we are making a raid on a known criminals hideout, the criminal in question is Loring Baumgartner, known to the public as Bombshell."

Lana felt all eyes in the room turn to her. Ignoring it she waited for Coulson to continue.

"Tonight you will be observing from a distance as we strike on her location." He gestured to a side room at the back of the stage. "If you will all come through here…"

Once inside the heroes found themselves in a command room, around the one side was various screens showing different types of maps, all centering on one location, Queens, in the centre was a holographic table showing information about her mother, in the centre was a full hologram of her, showing her in her spandex outfit with a leather jacket overtop. Behind that however was a wrack of mannequins, all wearing a costume of some sort. 

At the front was a basic S.H.I.E.L.D uniform, however, at the back was to slots which very obviously were for Akasha's wings, as when the original Living Pharaoh's spirit left her she was only left with wings to show for her previous possession. Behind that was another basic uniform, the only defining characteristic was a name badge saying "Machine Ten". Behind that was a full white suit, almost unadorned it only had a few Tiger marks on it, obviously intended for Ava to use. Behind that was a slimmer version of Jenny's Hazmat suit, obviously to be used by Jenny. Following that was another S.H.I.E.L.D suit, this with the designation "Thunderstrike". Two more uniforms followed this, both saying "Hawkeye" thank god Lila and Kate were the same size. Following that was a completely different outfit to the rest, A black top complimented by black jeans, a red X adorned the belt. The logo of the X-Men, this suit could only be Laura's. Finally there was another S.H.I.E.L.D suit, but this was not the basic two piece uniform, this was a spandex bodysuit, a S.H.I.E.L.D logo emblazoned one corner. She grinned, this was going to be good. 

It was not good.

The nine trainees had watched from a rooftop as the S.H.I.E.L.D team went in, after five minutes with no contact the five heroes had gone in themselves, soon they had seen Luke Cage fly out the side of the abandoned factory her mother had been hidden in. Soon they saw Spider-Man and Miss Marvel fly out too, soon the factories wall crumbled and she saw her Mother step out. Ducking down she watched, as she stepped out, behind her, Lana saw Iron Fist unconscious beneath some rubble, Luke Cage was presumably buried beneath the rubble next to him. Lana saw her mother step towards an apartment block, an unmistakable glint in her eye. She was truly mad on power.

Lana acted without thinking getting up she jumped of the ledge, throwing a small shock wave at the ground as she landed to throw herself forward. Before her mother could react she had thrown her into the factories wall. Blasting at the rocks around her she started to overpower her mother until she felt herself thrown into the wall behind her.

"Well look who came home." Her mother snarled before blasting at Lana. Lana ducked, she started running down the streets, trying to avoid the blasts of energy. Spinning around to face her mother she found a familiar presence beside her. Looking to her side she saw Laura beside her, an almost feral look in her eyes.

"Noone threatens my friends." She said, her voice a menacing growl."

The two charged at her mother together, pinning her down for a short moment before they once again found themselves blown backwards, small explosions began to go off around them, it was now energy that was being sent at them, not shock waves. Neither could get up, they were just blasted down again, slowly crawling Lana almost gave up, she hadn't beaten her mother, she had thought she could escape, but in the end she had just delayed the inevitable. 

But then the blasts stopped.

After a minute Lana and Laura slowly got up, before them was Lana's mother, apparently unconscious, above her was Principle Coulson, his massive gun in his hand.

"Never forget the importance of a massive energy weapon." He said, a smug grin on his face.

Smiling Lana looked at her mother's unconscious form.

"Where are you taking her?"

Coulson's face turned serious.

"I am afraid I cannot say."

"Make sure that it's far away as possible from Me."

Coulson smiled. 

"That I will do."

Lana grinned. Life was really starting to look up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this story! I will write again soon, until next time!


End file.
